My FFVII Drabbles Corner
by lily-uzumaki23
Summary: I have a lot of really small pieces that are just sitting in my computer. Most, if not all, involve Zack . Some are WIP's, others are done and so I decided to start putting them out there for you guys. They're really short but I still hope you enjoy! R/R!
1. AngealZack, Sephiroth

**Prompt**: Late

**Pairing**: Angeal/Zack, Sephiroth

**Rating**: T

**Word** **Count**: 338

Sephiroth stood waiting in his usual ethereal light of perfection, not a strand of hair out of place, appearing for the world like he was perhaps the most patient man on the planet. He wasn't, by any means, which was why he was thinking of Zack's deserving punishment as he brought his wrist up to look at the time.

_Yet again_.

Zack was forty-five minutes late. Normally, he wouldn't have had a problem meeting with the Executive Director for debriefing after a mission on his own except for the fact that President Shinra had wanted the Turks to be present for this particular debriefing and thus, the Executive Director had asked for them to be at their very best. SOLDIER pride did not allow The General to walk in there without his appointed partner for the mission. It would represent a very off kilter impression of how SOLDIER worked to 'them' and he would rather be dead than to give 'them' any amount of satisfaction, however little it was.

"Shit!" Zack entered the room panting, his usually messy hairstyle even messier, his shirt un-tucked and his gear put together in a rather hasty and unceremonious fashion. A single, thin silver eyebrow arched questioningly.

"And where have you been?" Sephiroth asked in his cool and neutral tone that was just a tad bit scarier when in situations like these. A waft of an overpowering scent filled The General's nostrils and he made a disgruntled noise in disproval. "You reek of Angeal."

The silver-haired commander was at conflict whether to consider it disrespectful this SOLDIER under his command still had the audacity to meet his eyes with a guilty grin in response, his face still flushed with what he could only assume was the aftermath of what they had been up to only minutes ago. When Zack added a timid shrug of his shoulder, it suddenly dawned on Sephiroth how his childhood friend held such a sweet spot for him.

If Sephiroth _liked _him, there was no doubting it. Zachary Fair was impossible _not_ to like.

**The End. **Review please! A few seconds of your time mean hours, days or even months of motivation to me! Thank you!


	2. AngealZack, Lazard

**Summary**: Zack's spontaneity can always leave Angeal a little unsettled.

**Pairing**: Angeal/Zack

**Raiting**: T

**Word** **count**: 288

Zack always acted out what he wanted, never mind Angeal's approval, the commander realized bemused as he watched the boy eagerly taking off his black combat boots, followed by his gear, then his SOLDIER 2nd class uniform. The boy stopped halfway through ripping his clothes off to stare up at Angeal in eager confusion.

"Well?" he asked demandingly and Angeal arched a brow. Most times, the boy's propositions seemed a tad bit ludicrous and those who knew the commander would never think a man of his stature could or would actually go through with half of them.

"C'mon Angeal! The Director's gonna be here any minute!" the boy approached him, unhooking the first of his chest gear and letting them fall freely on the floor with a clatter. He started pulling the shirt out of his pants when Angeal stopped him by grabbing both of his hands. Zack looked up at him and immediately Angeal knew what was coming. Soft defined lips jutted out and eyebrows furrowed just enough to make it seem like those impossibly big eyes, turned bluish green because of the Mako, might just shed a few tears if denied.

"Puppy—" Angeal started but wasn't even allowed to finish that sentence.

"Please?" Zack asked in that sweet and low voice that Angeal could just _never _say no to.

Angeal went into full analyzing mode. Lazard did always interrupt their training to call them up to his office then made them wait for hours before he finally decided showed up. Maybe doing it on his desk while the Director was out wouldn't be such bad payback after all.

**The End. **Review, please! A few seconds of your time means hours, days, even months of motivation to me! Thank you! Also, I'm open to ideas so if you have something in mind let me know!


	3. AngelZack, Genesis

**Summary: **Zack is training. Genesis is watching...

**Pairing**: Angeal/Zack, Genesis

**Rating**: T

**Word** **Count**: 619

Zack was panting harshly as he maneuvered his sword with deft accuracy. He turned right, dodged, did a summersault to avoid his virtual enemy's attack, dodged again, his muscles tense under the exertion he was pushing his body through. He'd been training for hours and was even forced to take his shirt and his gear off sometime during the work out due to how heavy and slippery it had become because of the excess of sweat. He had to give it up for ShinRa's scientists and technology gurus for being able to put up a new virtual world for him to train in after he'd completely demolished the last one. This one was way tougher, he was having trouble killing this new set of nasty opponents with one swing of his sword like he was used to and it both thrilled him and exhausted him at the same time.

Genesis watched from a dark corner with uninhibited, undivided attention, arms crossed on his chest. A small playful smile curved his lips, so this was Angeal's new student? At first he couldn't understand what had made his long-time friend enter the SOLDIER mentorship program to begin with. To him, cadets would always be children and weren't worth bothering about, at least until they passed their respective SOLDIER examinations, and even then he wasn't so sure they were worth his precious golden time. None of them would turn out to be as great as The General, Angeal or himself as far as he was concerned. Why go through the trouble at all?

Like pieces of a puzzle, he could see every single one falling into place, why Angeal seemed so severely distracted ever since the boy had been assigned to him and why he was all of a sudden never available to spend time with him and Sephiroth anymore. The boy's eyes alone spelled trouble, the way they sparkled even in the midst of a tough fight with that blatant playfulness in them. And the way he moved with such bold confidence, he could get even the sturdiest of men swaying. The smirk that traced those sculpted lips every time he eliminated one of his opponents was captivating and every inch of firm muscle, tightening and slackening only to tighten again with just the slightest of movements, along with the slight bulge that his cadet uniform seemed to incidentally make in his crotch area very clearly showed that he was well hung.

The whole package, indeed.

And herein lay his one and only question: what the hell was Angeal waiting for to tap that?

"…his concentration needs a lot of work and he's still a bit off on his technique. We are working on that before we can move on to full missions." Angeal finished and waited for his friend's opinion regarding the short debriefing he'd given him on Zack at Genesis' request.

"I see." Genesis uncrossed his arms and squared his position in front of Angeal so they could speak face to face. He placed a hand on his shoulder supportively. "Angeal, my friend, I just don't understand. How do you resist fucking this through the mattress every single night? Please, do tell."

Angeal eyed Zack over his friend's shoulder and a smirk slowly formed on his lips before he locked eyes with his friend again. _I don't,_ his expression clearly said and Genesis stood unresponsive for a few seconds before he snorted a chuckle.

"I knew it," he did. In the future, he just expected him to share.

**The End. **Review, please! A few seconds of your time mean hours, days and even months of inspiration to me! Thank you for reading!


	4. ZackCloud, ShinRa

**Prompt**: Time

**Pairing**: Zack/Cloud

**Rating**: T

**Word** **Count**: 545

It had been a matter of timing, _perfect _timing. Zack had pushed the door to his SOLDIER 1st class headquarters open having just gotten back from his latest mission while Cloud had pulled the door open from the inside at the same time, book in one hand and pencil with loose sheets of paper in the other, just about to head to class. Ever since they had started officially dating, Zack would not have Cloud staying over at the grungy barracks where all the cadets were to stay with the old and moldy bed mattresses laid flat over bedsprings that creaked under the weight of a feather and the shared showers that only produced ice cold water during the spring and the summer and scalding hot water during the fall and winter, when he could stay at his nice, top of the class flat with a very comfortable double bed and a private shower with adjustable water temperatures.

Against his better judgment, Cloud had agreed. Zack had pulled the kicked-and-left-for-dead puppy act on him and although he should've known better, at the time he had caved. He knew that from the outside it looked like preferential treatment and usually, when Zack was away on missions, he stayed over at the barracks and tired to show as much face as he could down the hallways and at the showers so to put the rumors to rest, at least for a while. He hated being a source of open discussion among his classmates but then thought about the many nights he'd shared with Zack where he'd been rendered speechless and breathless by the man, where he went deaf and blind to the world, where his body spasmed in euphoric bliss and all his senses shut down as Zack made him cum like he'd never cum before.

It was worth it.

They stopped and locked eyes. In unspoken agreement, Cloud backpedaled and Zack lunged forward. Books and class material were forgotten and where Zack had tossed his black duffle bag, he didn't know nor cared. Cloud furrowed his brows as Zack pressed hard into him against the back of the door, the tent in between both their legs rubbing pleasantly. He curled his fingers in his boyfriend's untamed mane, losing himself in their kiss. Zack was sucking the life out of him, he could feel his knees weakening with every move of his tongue and every thrust of his hips, he was burning alive. Zack pulled back, barely, their warm breaths mingling as they stared at each other with heavy-lidded eyes, clouded with passion and lust.

"You've got time?" the SOLDIER asked and Cloud turned his wrist with his hand still intwined in his hair to take a peek at his watch.

"You have ten minutes to pull your shit together," he said, his lips curving into a devious smirk that made Zack's breath falter before the taller man rested his elbows above his blond head to completely tower over him.

"Be done in five, sunshine," he winked. Somehow Cloud didn't doubt it.

**The End. **Review please! A second of your time means hours, days and even months of motivation for me. Thank you for reading!


	5. AngealZack

**Title**: The Morning After

**Rating**: T

**Warning(s)**: None

The morning after Angeal had finally made love to Zack for the first time was one the commander would surely never forget in his lifetime. The Director had woken him an hour before his alarm was set to go off to announce an impromptu dinner with ShinRa executives and new benefactors had come up and his presence was required thus he was to report to his regular desk duties earlier than usual. The dinner was mandatory, of course. Lazard knew Angeal would find a way to bail out of it if he didn't say it wasn't; after all, he had managed to do so before.

So Angeal had disentangled himself from the warmth and softness of the puppy with much care, not wanting to disturb his peace. Even in his sleep, Zack struggled to stay close to him and Angeal's better efforts to disengage himself from the puppy couldn't amount to much at all. Zack had ended up nestling under Angeal's armpit and had settled there. Angeal stared down at him, allowing himself to smile fondly as he brushed aside the insistent lock of hair that always seemed to frame the puppy's face with soft fingertips and leaned down to kiss his temple tenderly. He breathed in through his nose and felt the warm stirrings of arousal tingle throughout his entire body as Zack scent mixed with his own filled his nostrils.

He allowed the puppy to have this moment, admitting to himself that he wasn't strong enough to rip it from him.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. <strong>Short, I know. Wishing I could write longer pieces. Still, hope you liked it! Review means inspiration to me so please take a few seconds to do it!


	6. ZackCloud

**Prompt**: Date

**Pairing**: Zack/Cloud

**Rating**: K+

**Word** **Count**: 390

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SquareEnix!**

**.o.**

Cloud stares at the clothes hung in his closet. Three pairs of jeans, two black, one blue. He stares at the "dressier" shirts he owns, some V-necked, others crew-shirts, long sleeved, short sleeved, no button-ups...and only dark contours. His scowl tightens.

"_Wear something nice." _He had said and "something nice" echoed in his head, sense of foreboding making his thoughts race as he wondered if even _owned _something nice. Zack was a SOLDIER 1st class, obviously able to afford _nice _whenever he felt like it. He was a cadet, came from a backwater town and something nice was just simply not part of his wardrobe. He sighs, stares at the clock on the wall of his room at the barracks then back at his closet. He had ten minutes to put himself together and he had no fucking clue what to wear.

Two knocks on his door and the door is pulled open. "Sunshine? You ready to..." Zack stops, dark brow arching.

Zack is here. He's early. And Cloud is standing in front of his closet, towel around his waist, still wondering what to wear. They lock eyes, Zack cocks his head, checks him out from head to toe and Cloud just knows he's not coming out of this one alive.

"Or you can wear nothing and we can forget about this whole 'formal date' thing, move on to the real stuff." He pulls his long-sleeved gray shirt over his head and unbuttons his jeans, kicks off his boots and Cloud catches bits of the mumbled garble he's spouting all of a sudden. "...nervous to be honest...Kunsel's idea...been on a dates before...not with someone I really liked...didn't know what to do..."

Cloud eyes his closet one last time, face flushed and he knows it because he can feel the heat all the way out to his ears and all the way down his chest. He turns back to Zack and he's done getting undressed. Cloud reaches into his towel and pulls so it falls in a heap around his ankles.

Fuck it. They're not the dating type anyway.

**The End. **My brain gears are starting to turn for Clack. Review please! Won't take a minute of your life and it will honestly help out loads!


End file.
